


Shhhhh my pet....

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bells, Bondage, Durincest, Incest, M/M, Pet, Rimming, Sex, cum, for cuteness, forge - Freeform, light - Freeform, playful, public, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is sore from the night before but Thorin still wants to have his body.  Thorin must find another way to have his fun with his nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOTS OF FOREPLAY!! i got carried away....

Kili mewled as he opened his eyes. A red haze clouded his vision, but a tender nip at his neck caught his attention. There was still that red, the color every where he looked. A soft fabric wrapped around his head, covering his eyes. As he moved his arms and legs, he noticed they were bound in what felt like the same fabric. A heated tongue trailed up his neck. Lips reached his ear and nibbled on his lobe. Kili moaned quietly, his breaths getting thicker. 

A deep toned voice, vibrated over his ear, and relaxed his thoughts.

"Shhhhhh...." The voice told him. Kili moaned as the sound stimulated his mind. The male dwarf chuckled low and closed his lips around the boy's ear. A tongue delving in, wetting it. Kili flinched and pulled away, giggling at the attack to his ear. The dwarf followed, not leaving any gap between them. Kili squirmed and laughed. His arms were bound together infront of his body. Kili pushed the dwarf back with his bound hands and squirmed at the leftover wetness to his ear. He tried to rub it into the furs below him but it was in deep making him giggle and groan. 

The dwarf returned to the other ear for another onslaught. Kili threw his head back, trying to squirm away.

"Heheheehe stop it! heheheheehe uncle!" Kili giggled as his uncle continued against his ear. Thorin finally gave his giggling nephew a break and pushed himself up, hovering over the boy.

"Ack! Uncle its stuck now" Kili whined still trying to get the saliva out. Thorin grinned watching the boy's body squirm and the scarf dangling from Kili's wrists gently slipping around the boy's skin. Thorin reached for the scarf and guided it over the boy's softened cock, letting the gentle fabric lay over the little bump. Kili moaned at the silky texture caressing his skin. 

Thorin smirked as the cloth shifted without his help. The boy's cock slowly rising as the cloth shifts to gently wrap around his shape. Kili mewled, his attention focused on his groin.

 

\---------------------------

Thorin had run out early as shops opened and bought long red ribbons and a scarf for his nephew. When he returned, his naked nephew cuddled into a ball on the furs Dwalin left behind. His dark hair blending in with the shades of brown beneath him. Thorin smiled gently at the sound of his nephew's snores. He strode quietly to the sleeping boy and knelt down, gently slipping his hand over his nephews side. Stroking down from his dark hair, over his shoulder then down to his hips. His hand slowed as he reached the boy's arse and his fingers very gently fondled the skin as his hand passed by. 

The dwarfs hand reached the boy's ankles and stopped, stroking over the bone with his thumb. The boy's leg twitch slightly. Thorin smiled and lifted his nephews foot to his head. Rubbing his nose down the middle. The toes spread apart and wiggled. A slight giggle left the boy's sleeping body. Thorin watched his nephew's body react to his movement then kissed and nibbled the boy's foot. The body squirmed but didn't how to pull away to escape. The boy's foot gently wriggling in random directions. Thorin held it still an sucked at the middle. Kili gasped in his sleep.

Thorin put his nephew's leg back down, softly against the furs. He grabbed the red ribbon and gently tied his nephew's ankles together, using a knife to remove the excess. He smiled at the boy's pale ankles lined with red. A good color choice he thought. Thorin shifted himself over behind the boy's back. He grabbed the scarf and slid it over to his nephew's wrists, slipping it under and around each one. Then tying both together. He let the scarf hang over the boy's hips. It looked as though the boy was too poor to afford anything large enough to cover his body, yet the fabric was rich and beautiful.

Thorin kissed his nephew's shoulder to his neck. He could hear the dwarf giggle as his beard tickled the boy's skin. Thorin gently slid his hand under his nephew's head and pulled him up carefully. Shifting his body under the boy so he could rest his nephew's head in his lap. The boy's hair softly hanging over his thigh. Thorin took the last bit of ribbon and strung it under the boy's neck, gently sliding it between his lap and the boy's head. He wrapped the ribbon around the boy's head, covering his eyes, and knotting it gently. Thorin slid the knot away from his nephews face and pulled the boy's body up once more. 

The ribbon's knot now hidden under the boy's hair. His head resting against Thorin's chest. Thorin's thumbs gently caressed his nephews face, stroking the boy's tender lip. He leaned over the boy's shoulder and kissed those lips, not parting until the boy's body called for a breath. Thorin shifted again and laid his nephew's body back on the furs. He straddled the boy's sides, keeping his weight off his nephew, and leaned down with his elbows beside the boy's neck. Thorin licked and nibbled the tender skin. His nephew mewling and waking beneath him.

"Shhhhhhhh" He whispered into the boy's ear. 

\---------------------------------------

Thorin leaned down, trapping one of the boy's nipples in his mouth. Kili squealed with delight, moaning and shifting his hips against his uncle. His senses heightened with the loss of his vision. The thrill of the unexpected touch pleasured him deeply. Kili arched his back into his uncles warm mouth. 

His bound wrists pressed between their stomachs. His body was pinned but his legs and head were free to move around. Shifting his thighs together as his uncle's tongue swirled around his protruding nipple. His head rolled as he moaned. Thorin shifted his attention to the other longing dry nipple. 

He brushed his beard lightly against the boy sensitive skin. Kili whimpered and mewled, the light touch teasing his body. Thorin stuck his tongue out to only barely touch the top of Kili's nipple. His nephew shivered below him. He continued to give irregular light licks. The unpredictable tease making the boy jump each time. Kili's mouth panted as his tongue licked at his own lips. 

"..uncle..." He moaned out. 

Thorin moved his lips, licking along the way up the boy's neck making him quiver. Thorin's tongue eventually found his nephews mouth and slid inside, meeting the boy's hunger. They kissed gently, their tongue slowly entwining. Kili yelped a whimper as Thorin's fingers pinched the boy's wet nipple. Stroking and tugging the soft flesh. 

Thorin sat up quick to watch his nephew's body call out for him. Kili whimpered and arched his pleading nipples towards his uncle. Thorin sat and watched, biting his lip playfully. 

Kili bucked his hips up into the cloth again, slightly rubbing against Thorin. 

Thorin's expression darkened, his face glooming with a serious tone. He jumped, grabbing his nephews wrists and pinning them to the boy's chest, resting his full weight ontop of the boy. His head moved to Kili's cheek. His lips parted and slowly yet gently bit the boy's cheek between them. His voice resounding with dangerous intent through the his nephews body.

"Did you not think I would forget...." 

Kili stopped wriggling and paused bewildered. 

"...uncle?..." His voice soft yet perplexed by his uncle's meaning.

Thorin's beard trailed along his nephew's cheek back to his ear. The bristles scratching the boy's gentle skin. 

"I will make you pay for all that you've done to me..." His voice trembled with dark desire into the boy's ear. A small quivering gasp escaped. 

Kili panicked. He quickly remembered the events from the night before still taking its tole on his body. He tried to calm himself with deep breaths. Surely his uncle's previous teasing wasn't leading up to something forceful...

"Uncle...aye...aye don't under..." A moan choked through his words as his uncle's fingers tenderly fondled his nipple. 

Thorin kept his tone low but his voice hinted with playful intrigue.

"Aye think you know well..." Thorin sucked at his nephew's neck, nibbling and teasing the pale flesh. His nephew's heightened whimpers stimulating him to continue. 

From beneath his stomach he could feel his nephew's cock harden against his stiff muscles. 

Thorin moved back to his nephew's ear, pushing the boy's head so his cheek was firmly against the furs. His uncle's mouth almost covering his ear. Thorin breathed deeply and spoke as if whispering.

"aye...you won't be getting any of that today...Not till I'm done with you..." The thought of his words made Kili moan out wantingly. The unknown touches sending waves of jolting pleasure to his mind. A hint of fear plagued his body. Terrified at what his uncle's plans might bring upon his aching arse.

"please...uncle..." Kili could only whimper out his pleas but Thorin covered his mouth with a fierce kiss, claiming the boy's tongue for his own. Kili whimpered into his uncles mouth, drowning in lust at the forced tongue inside him. Thorin's groans reverberated down his throat. Kili's body thrust his swelled cock against his uncle's stomach. He did not wish to encourage his uncle, but his own body would not listen to reason.

Thorin left his nephews yearning lips, kissing them lightly once more before pulling back completely. He could see the flush of red over the boy's cheeks, matching the perfectly red toned ribbon. Sitting on the boy's stomach he rocked his cock against his nephew's chest. Kili breathed heavily, his bound hands slowly raising to touch his uncle's stomach. His fingers clenching down, encouraging his uncle to continue. 

Thorin grinned and gripped his nephews wrists, pulling them to his lips. His tongue lashed out over the boy's vein's, causing him to cry out and squirm at the tickling sensation. 

"Uncle! ahh!!" 

Kili squirmed more and tried to pull his wrists away, his fingers clawing and trying to bat his uncle's face away. 

Thorin shifted and stood on his knees around the boy's waist. He yanked his nephew up by his wrists and grasped the dark hair with his free hand. Yanking the boy's head back exposing his neck. Thorin quickly attacked it again, making his nephew squeal out moans for all to hear. He rubbed his cock against the boy's body and continued to nip at his neck. 

Thorin let go of his nephew's wrists and kneeled down on the boy's thighs, reaching for something. His other hand pulled Kili's hair as he shifted. Thorin grabbed another piece of cloth beside Kili and stood back to his knees. 

Kili could feel his hair being released and a soft silk like texture slipping over his lips. 

Thorin tied the ribbon of cloth behind the boy's head and kissed his nephew, using his tongue to push the cloth between the boy's lips. Kili responded pressing back against his uncle's clothed tongue with his own. Thorin pulled back quick to watch the tongue poke through the wettened cloth. A whine leaving his nephew's mouth. 

Thorin smiled and leaned back to his nephew's ear, a dark warning tone flooding the boy.

"If your quiet...I'll be gentle...If I hear you...I cannot guarantee my action's little nephew..."

Kili shivered, terrified in thought. Thorin chuckled and laid his nephew back on the furs. Kili's wrists protectively clinging to his own chest. He tried not to whimper, the cloth over his lips trembled in fear. He knew his uncle would not harm him...right...

His wrists were yanked above his head, as a sudden warm, wet, mouth covered his nipple again, almost throwing a gasp from his body. Kili bit down on the cloth trying not to make a sound, his body trembling as a result. His uncle's tongue slowly gliding over his tender spot, teeth gently tracing the peaked skin. Kili quieted a whimpered moan into the cloth. 

Thorin smiled, he could hear ever attempt by his nephew. He wanted to break his nephew, make him scream and fill the room with pleasured moans. 

Thorin's spare hand found the neglected nipple and pinched it with delight. Kili's body shuddered against his tongue and he thrust his hips against his nephew. His cock rubbing against Kili's. Kili's hips twitched away in protest, but the stimulation to his nipples slowly changed their evading ways. With each thrust his uncle sent him, he returned a slower shift back.

Their cock's pulsed against each other. Thorin looked at Kili's face and saw a protruding point stick out from the cloth. Kili tongued his gag trying to distract the quaking throbbing at his groin. 

Thorin placed his mouth back onto Kili's to fight back against the boy's tongue. Kili let out a half whimper before silencing himself. Every touch was intensified by the blindfold. No knowing when or where the next touch would be. Not being prepared ahead of time to stifle his breath. 

Thorin's continued groans travelling across the boy's skin didn't help ease Kili's lust. The husky sounds flooded his cock, wanting his uncle more and more. Kili quivered as Thorin moved his tongue down the boy's body, trailing against his stomach. 

Kili gasped as Thorin neared his cock. He held still, waiting for the soft touch of his uncle's tongue to coat his cock. 

Thorin stopped his movement and removed his mouth from his nephew's body as the boy tensed. He glanced at the boy's face. It wasn't until the slightest wanting shift of the boy's hips that urged Thorin to play with his nephew even more. 

Thorin slowly moved back above his nephew's body, lowering himself till their heat combined into one. Kili let out a heavy breath, feeling his uncle's skin pressed across his body. His uncle's lips touched his ear and shifted across them with a devilish tone...

"Try not to scream...Dear nephew..." Kili gasped, his uncle was going to make his move.

Thorin left his nephew's head and moved back towards the boy's legs. Quickly he shifted his nephew's hips till teh boy was on his stomach. Thorin grabbed Kili's hips and hoisted them up. Kili yelped quietly, trembling violently against his Uncle's hold. His knees had shifted, now standing beneath his stomach, ankle's still together but his knee's had spread apart. 

Thorin yanked the boy's hips up further, wrapping his strong arm around the boys arse, pressing his nephew's thighs tight against the boy's stomach. He pulled him up higher and planted his mouth around the boy's hole. Kili whimpered, his hands clenching the furs as he adjusted his muscles to fit the position better. His toes just barely resting on the furs. Kili whined at the expected pummeling his hole was about to receive...

His mind tensed when he felt his uncle's hot breath pass over his sore hole. Kili gasped as Thorin's tongue circled his muscle. He let out a muddled moan through the cloth as Thorin's tongue delved into his hole. He expected pain but the soft wetness of his uncle's tongue only gave him relief. Kili relaxed his muscles and moaned as his uncle's tongue sliding inside him. His hips twitching with delight.

Thorin slowly pushed his tongue in and out of his nephew's hole, moving a little faster with every hushed moan from the boy. He shoved his tongue deep down the boy's hole and swirled it around. Kili bit down on the cloth whimpering, remembering his uncle's words. But his uncle raised his hips even higher as searched the boy's hole. Kili cried a moan as Thorin darted his tongue in and out quickly. Drool slipping over Kili's sack and dripping off his tip. His cock pulsating hungrily. Thorin grinned and groaned delving deeper.

"uncle...uncle..." Kili moaned through his cloth, his hole clenching with every lick. Thorin stopped and pulled away, his teeth trailing across his nephew's cheek, lightly pressing down. Kili whined out more muffled words "...more... please..." Thorin bit down gently, receiving a pleasant jerk from the boy's hips. He moved back into his position, holding the boys hips and licking deep into the boy's hole. Muffled moans soaked the cloth in the boy's mouth.

The sloppy licks into Kili's highly wettened hole caused the moans to echo off the walls. Kili licked and sucked the cloth into his mouth, hoping his uncle would keep pleasuring him. Thorin squeezed his nephew's hips against his mouth, one last long shove inside. 

He released his tongue and lowered his nephew's hips. Removing one hand to let it slide down to the boy's wet cock. He grabbed the shaft and rubbed the boy's tip with a wet finger, stroking it quickly. A high pitched whine left the boy's mouth as he squirmed against his uncle. Thorin raised his cock to slide between his nephew's cheeks. Kili gasped louder feeling the thick cock threaten his hole. 

His mind blanked when Thorin's finger glided around the right spot, just between the crease of his tip, over a tiny hole. Thorin continued to thrust between the boy's cheeks as he rubbed his nephew's cock. Kili's eyes glazed over in his lust and bucked his hips into his uncle's hand. 

Kili moaned and panted, drooling on the furs. His gag drenched from his tongue's constant licking. 

Thorin tossed the boy's body over again, now on his back. He yanked his nephew's hips high above the boy's head. Kili's legs dangling over Thorin's shoulders. Thorin's arms hugged around Kili's waist tightly, pressing the boy's arse against Thorin's chest. Thorin rested his beared just below his nephew's sack and watched him squirm.

Kili moaned and wiggled but his weight was held above him, his hands turning into paws laying over his neck. The scarf pooling on his chest. Thorin smirked and nibbled his lips down on the sack. One hand working back on Kili's tip, rubbing the sensitive spot that made the boy cry out in pleasure. 

Thorin's tongue coated Kili's sack and worked its way up the base of the boy's cock. Kili threw his mouth open, gagging on a deep moan, his hips bucking harshly at his uncle. Thorin's tongue quickly licked and his mouth sucked the side of Kili's base. His finger shifting quicker against the boy's tip. A high pitched whimper left Kili's gag and Thorin quickly grabbed the ribbon and pulled it out from Kili's mouth, just as the boy's cum left his body.

Kili flinched lightly as the sudden spill hit his face, a bit dropping into his mouth. Thorin's finger glided over the white substance on the boy's face and spread it around before his finger slid into Kili's mouth. Kili moaned and licked the cum off his uncle's fingers. 

Thorin groaned in approval, a playful smirk spreading across his lips. He placed his nephew's body back onto the furs and shifted over to the boy's side. Thorin placed his hand under the boy's neck and pulled him up to sit. He slipped behind Kili and pressed his nephew against his chest. His beard returning to Kili's neck and lips attacking him again.

Kili couldn't help but giggle and pull away. His uncle chuckled and continued to advance ,making his fears relax and calm. Thorin continued to tickle his nephew longer, chucking at ever high pitched squeak that left the boy's body.

Finally he stopped and pulled the ribbons down the boy's face. Kili's eye's met the bright daylight, he squinted adjusting to the exposure. Thorin stood up and moved to the bed where his clothes lay. Kili held his hands up against the light and eyed his uncle getting dressed. He felt confused, longing to continue their fun. 

Thorin didn't look at Kili until he grabbed his nephew's clothes and chucked them over to him. Kili still looked perplexed and eyed his uncle curiously. Thorin grinned and licked his lips playfully.

 

"Time to go to work dear nephew..."


	2. Little nephew....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has got to get some work done! but he wants to keep his pet beside him the whole day

Thorin walked with Kili in toe to his forge. He stopped at Oin's shop along the way and whispered something to the dwarf. Kili didn't notice, glancing around the shop giggling at certain "medicines". Thorin brushed passed Kili, grabbing his nephew's wrist and making him follow as he left the shop.

They made their way back to the forge and slipped into the courtyard. Thorin quickly scanned over his work and prepped his tools. Kili sat on the anvil wondering what his uncle wanted with him. A slight smirk quickly replaced by a quivering whimper telling him to be careful today...

Kili's arse tensed and burned lightly remembering his swollen hole... He gripped the anvil tightly, worrying about what might happen next. His eyes rapidly followed Thorin's every movement. 

Thorin ignored Kili as he brought his tools together and walked back toward the anvil. Kili tensed and held his breath as his uncle approached.

"Move." Thorin commanded at his paralyzed nephew. Kili jumped at the sound and quickly stood to the side watching. His feet slowly shifting away as his uncle started to prepare a customers sword. Kili's back eventually found a wall and he leaned against it, watching his uncle. Thorin was still prepping the metal. 

Kili took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily, not realizing the deep sound crept into his uncle's ears. Thorin turned to his rested nephew. He suppressed a deep groan as his hips ached to thrust forward. He quietly walked over to his nephew. Kili wasn't paying attention.

Thorin pushed against the boy's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. Kili blinked and gasped as his uncles lips crashed into his. The tongue returning for more of his nephew's taste. Kili's hands found their way to his uncles hips and gently held onto him. Thorin pulled back and grinned darkly to his nephew.

"Undress..." His deep voice already tugging at the boy's clothing. 

Kili gulped and quivered, his hands lifting off his uncle's hips. 

Thorin moved his hands off Kili's shoulders and placed them beside his nephew's head against the wall. Thorin kept grinning and leaned into Kili's neck kissing it and sucking a mark into the pale flesh. Kili whimpered under his uncle. His husky voice returning to the young dwarf's body.

"What are you waiting for?..." Kili gulped and slowly shifted his quivering fingers over his belt, unlatching it. He pushed his breaches down with his thumbs and let them slide off, carefully stepping out while Thorin kept him against the wall. 

Kili breaths heavily as he pulls his shirt off. Thorin leaned back a little to give him room but kept his eyes firmly on Kili's body. Kili dropped his shirt and raised his hands between them, as if they would create a barrier between his uncle. If it were not for the swelling sting in his arse, we would be more willing to his uncle. 

Thorin glanced down at his bare, embarrassed nephew. He smirked and kissed the boy's ear. 

"Take it from my pocket..." Kili moaned at the sensation to his ear and fumbled his hands over his uncles body till he found a pocket. Thorin groaned slightly at the touch from his nephew.

Kili grabbed the ribbons they had removed before getting dressed early. The scarf too. Kili looked back at Thorin who had not removed his head.

"Dress yourself..." Thorin pulled away with a devilish smile and continued to watch his nephew. Kili blinked curiously before understanding. He guided the cloth to his lips and tied it behind his head. His lips trembled against the feel. Thorin couldn't help but lick the trembling cloth as Kili let out a slight gasp. 

When Thorin pulled away Kili placed the next ribbon over his eyes. He wished he could see everything... but obeyed his uncles' command. Kili held out his wrists together for his uncle. Thorin smiled and kissed his nephews cheek before tying them together with the scarf. He loved how it fell against the boy's cock, slightly hiding it.

Thorin knelt down and tied the ribbon to each ankle, avoiding tying them together, but leaving them connected by enough space to move around. 

Thorin stood back up and quickly licked his nephews soft nipples, perking them up. Kili whined against the wall, pushing his uncle back with his hands. 

Thorin grabbed Kili's wrists and guided him to sit infront of the anvil, facing the back of his forge. The large anvil hid Kili's body from sight. Only if someone were to get close enough, would they find him there. Thorin stroked the panicked dwarfs hair and placed the boy's hands over the buldge in his pants. 

Thorin stood over Kili and let his nephew keep his hands up while he grabbed his tools to start working. Kili didn't understand and held his hands steady, his fingers slowly tracing the buldging cloth. The stroke of the hammer against metal tensed his body and made his fingers squeeze against Thorin's groin. 

Thorin groaned slightly and lightly bucked his hips against his nephews hands. Kili finally started to stroke his groin and searched for an opening in Thorin's breaches. He found a slit and slipped his fingers inside, pulling Thorin's cock out for a better grip. Kili grabbed his uncle's cock between his bound hands and stroked him as his uncle worked. He was relieved his uncle had no plans yet to plow into him yet... 

Thorin worked away, there were no customers yet in the early morning. Footsteps at the entrance perked his attention. The old dwarf entered, trotting over to him. Kili paused listening to the footsteps get closer.

"Aye brought what ye asked for." Oin held out a vile to Thorin. Thorin nodded. 

"Thank you master Oin." Thorin ignored the vile and stepped back, grabbing Kili's hands from his cock and pulling the boy to his feet. Kili jumped at sudden movement. His body was quickly pinned against the Anvil, tools removed by Oin. His stomach lay flat across and his arse high in the air.

Panic quickly flooded his body, he trembled violently under his uncle's forceful hold on his back. 

"Aye now only a little at a time young master Thorin." Oin removed the cork and held the vile towards Thorin. Thorin held out his cupped hand as Oin poured a little of the liquid over his fingers. 

Thorin pulled his hand back and moved his other hand on Kili's back down to spread the boy's cheeks apart. His hoarse voice stiffening his nephew's body.

"Hold still.." Kili held his breath gripping tightly to the anvil. A finger stroked his hole and pushed its way inside. Kili teared at the burn terrorizing his hole. Thorin's finger circled inside him and then pulled out finally. A slight cooling feeling soothed the burn. Kili looked up at Oin who simply nodded to him. 

Oin corked the vial and handed it to Thorin before taking off. 

"Aye'll be back later with more." Oin eyed Thorin's cock pointing at Kili's bare body and groaned deep in his lungs, leaving the courtyard. Thorin leaned down and kissed Kili's neck. 

"Where were we..."

Kili sighed in relief as Thorin shifted him back into his spot on the ground, stroking Thorin's cock as he worked. 

A few dwarven customers came by. Thorin would lean against the anvil to listen closely to their demands while hiding Kili. When a customer, he knew was coming to pick up a weapon, walked into the gate he nudged Kili's shoulder with his knee. Kili would slip Thorin's cock back into his breaches before the customer came too close.

It was now a slow period. Thorin knew his business well that during slow period's no customer would show for awhile. He pulled the ribbon on Kili's mouth down and placed a tool at Kili's lips.

"Take it and follow." Kili held onto the tool in his mouth and followed the sound's of Thorin walking around the forge. Kili's wrists made him slow to walk on all fours but he kept up quickly. Though he knew Thorin wasn't really working anymore and just enjoying the show. 

Thorin grinned walking away from his nephew. The cute scarf trailing between the boy's legs as he hobbled, blindly, toward his uncle. Thorin would purposely step aside when close enough to a wall to watch Kili's face bump into it. The sound that left Kili's body at the sudden impact was too delicious to not attempt twice. Kili growled after he recovered, the tool laying on the floor.

"Pick it up... Don't use your hands..." Thorin tried to sound serious but he was too caught up in teasing his nephew to really sound dangerous. Kili huffed and lowered his head till his nose found the ground. He shifted across till the tool stroked against his cheek, biting it and returning to follow Thorin. 

Thorin had to take a minute to do some real work at one of his stations. Kili sat beside Thorin, looking up in the direction of the sounds with the tool in his mouth. Thorin reached down and grabbed it, using it for his work. Kili tilt his head back down and tried to look around, though the red cloth clearly blocking his sight. 

Thorin looked down and smirked.

"Kili, bring the mandrel from the table across from you." Kili pouted and felt his way over to the table, hands leading the way. When he felt the leg of the table, he slowly followed it till he stood. Kili felt every inch of the table till he felt something in the shape of a mandrel. He grabbed the mandrel and turned to walk towards Thorin.

"On your knees." His uncle spoke calmly without turning around.

Kili huffed and bit the tool while crawling back to his uncle, his face accidentally bumping into his uncle's calf. Thorin chuckled and pet his nephew.

"Good child." Thorin went back to work. Oin returned and placed the vile on a table Thorin wasn't working on.

"Aye, this is all of it. Aye also brought ye something else." Thorin turned around and eyed Oin. Oin reached in his pocket and pulled out two bells on a string. 

Thorin eyed it curiously. 

"What are those for?" Oin winked at him.

"Aye laddie let me show ye." Oin kneeled to Kili and pushed the boy back against the table. His hands quickly spreading Kili's knees apart. Kili gasped as the old dwarf wrapped the ribbon around the boy's cock. The small bit of metal jingling against his sack. 

Thorin grinned madly, the sight of his ribbon-tied nephew with bells excited him beyond belief. Oin simply nodded. Thorin knelt down to Kili and brushed his beard against his neck.

"What do you say for this wonderful gift?" Thorin's lips traced over Kili's ear sending a shiver down the boy's spine. Kili whimpered lightly bucking his hips, the sound of the bell excited him too...

"Thank you...master Oin..." Oin chuckled and scuffed off to his own business, leaving another set of bells beside the vile. 

Thorin stood up and quickly moved again.

"Come." 

Thorin was delighted in testing out the bells. Kili crawled over, jingling every step of the way. A slight slip on his wrists sent his body down, the bells clattering sounds bouncing off the walls of the forge. Thorin chuckled deeply, resting against the anvil watching Kili get up and try to find him. He kept quiet and watched Kili search.

Kili crashed into the wall again and more jingling pleased Thorin's ears. Kili found his way to his chuckling uncle. He pouted and frowned tr at Thorin. 

Thorin pet his hair again then guided his chin, position his body back behind the anvil. Thorin gathered his tools again and stood infront of Kili. He took his cock out of his breaches and leaned in to Kili's mouth.

Kili jumped slightly at the touch against his lips. He licked out his tongue and guided it into his mouth. Thorin hammered the metal, thrusting into Kili's mouth with every swing. Kili tried to keep his moaning quiet when a customer entered.


	3. Pink are his bows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili has been frantically searching for his brother. He comes to Thorin for help and finds something unexpected...

Fili was panicking he had not seen his brother since yesterday morning. No one had seen him either. He paced the streets searching for his brother, hoping to find him drunk, asleep in a barrel somewhere. 

Finally some word, a female dwarf saw him heading in the direction of his uncle's forge. Fili quickly took off and ran to his uncle. He could hear his uncle's hammer flattening a piece of metal. He was relieved he could at least find him. He stepped into the courtyard panting.

"..thorin..." He breathed out heavily. Thorin had glanced to him but did not hear. He continued to work. Fili drew closer and gathered his breath.

"Uncle!" Thorin stopped and leaned over the anvil to his nephew.

"What Fili?" 

"Have you seen Kili? He's not been home!" Fili's panic returning in his last words. He was greeted with a huff from his uncle, a smile pursing his lips. Thorin held himself steady with his eyes closed. Fili glanced at him worriedly. His ear picked up the sound of someone gagging. Thorin drew back slightly before leaning back into the anvil. 

Fili leaned around and saw feet, then legs...then ribbons....and his brother sucking on Thorin's cock, gagging from his uncle holding still for too long. Fili couldn't think. There was his brother, beautifully wrapped up in red ribbons and a scarf... Thorin pulled back, leaving just his tip Kili's mouth, and watched Fili gape at his brother. Kili's tongue slid over his uncle's cock. His hair receiving another pet from his uncle. 

Fili gulped watching his brother being rewarded like that... It looked...pleasant...

Thorin eyed Fili's interest and smirked. He removed himself from Kili and stood infront of Fili, placing his body against him. Fili leaned back in shock watching his uncle. Thorin leaned into Fili's ear and whispered something. Thorin pulled away and moved back into position, going back to work. Kili warmly welcoming his cock again. 

Fili stood still for a moment then blushed and ran off... 

Another costumer came and Thorin took delight in drowning his nephew with his cock. Kili tried not to gag but his reflexes fought against him. Thorin pulled out before his noises got too loud. 

Fili ran back in about to shout something but tripped as he saw the customer. They looked at him like he was fool and ignored his presence. The costumer left and Fili quickly ran up to his uncle blushing. 

"Aye..brought them..." Fili felt nervous about taking this side...

Thorin chuckled and removed himself from Kili again, slipping his cock back into his breaches. Thorin shifted around the anvil, his back to the entrance.

"Kili, help him." Thorin continued to work watching the two brothers.

Kili giggled and crawled, reaching out for where his brother was. Fili touched Kili's hand and felt him search for the ribbons he bought. Thorin smirked at the color.

"It suits you..." Fili blushed insanely realizing he picked out the same pink color that Oin made him wear on his braids... That old dwarf was affecting his judgement.

"Undress brother." Fili blushed and hastily undressed. Thorin chuckled again at his eager nephew. 

Fili sat on his ankles leaning toward his brother for instruction. Kili wrapped a ribbon around Fili's lips, tying it back. Fili glanced down his brother's body and noticed the bells at his brother cock... Those bells... Fili quickly slid the ribbon off his lips and whipped to Thorin.

"Was Oin here too?..." Fili imagined Oin had his way with his brother.

Thorin glanced at him curiously.

"Aye?" Fili blushed and looked at the bells again. He muttered under his breath.

"perverted old letch...." Thorin smiled when he noticed Fili admiring the bells. 

"Aye...he left one for you as well..." Fili whipped back in shock. That perverted old dwarf had made him wear those bells during the week he had paid for him. Making him wear those things in that tavern... With everyone listening...

Fili growled.

"Their on the table. Go get them." Thorin ordered. Fili pouted and turned his head in refusal. 

Kili felt his brother not playing along. He crawled up and put his bound hands on his brothers shoulder.

"Aye brother if you want to join us you have to play along." Kili smiled with his eyes blind folded. The look of his brother like that aroused Fili more and he nodded walking over to the table.

"On your knees Fili." Kili ordered. Fili looked back at his brother who gave him an example. 

Kili crawled beside his brother and showed him how it was done. Fili copied his brothers movement embarrassed and aroused. Thorin watched the blonde be schooled by the dark haired dwarf. His lips pursed when Fili crawled back with bells in his mouth. Thorin chuckled and Fili growled again, only to be spanked by his brother's hand. 

Thorin looked down on him.

"You know what to do." Continuing to hammer away. Fili grabbed the bells and tied them to himself. His uncle watching every move. Kili finally blinded him with a ribbon, then continued to his wrists and ankles.

They both sat and tilted their heads in the direction of the sounds Thorin's hammer was making. Thorin glanced at them and smiled. Two beautiful dwarves wrapped up infront of him. 

"Do as you please." He ordered.

Kili immediately grabbed his brothers lips and thrust his tongue into his brother's confused mouth. Fili was still nervous and didn't know how to play their game. He felt himself loosen up as his brother's tongue wrestled his own. He chuckled and fought back, pinning his brother's body down and licked his mouth. 

Kili giggled and the two wrestled each other into submission. Kili's legs entwined in Fili's and knocked him over. Kili was on Fili shoving his tongue deep inside his brother. Thorin just chuckled, slightly bucking his hips into his anvil while watching the brothers. 

Their scarfs gracefully gliding over their skin as they toppled over each other. Fili flipped his brother onto his back, his scarf lightly covering his arse. As it slowly slipped off Fili's skin Thorin let out a low groan, licking his lips at the sight. The ribbon between their ankles tangled around the brothers' legs. They didn't think of it as they continued to smother each others neck with hungry kisses. 

Kili mewned and wrapped his bound wrists behind his brother's neck. The scarf on Kili's wrists falling off his brothers shoulders, slightly hiding their chests from view. Kili pulled his brother down and layered his brothers neck with constant nibbles. Fili let out a slight gigglish moan. 

Fili couldn't help himself, he quickly slid his bound hands near the side of his brothers ribs and let loose a voracious attack of his fingers. Kili's body recoiled and twitched immensely as he laughed from the tickle attack. His arms stuck around his brothers neck. He couldn't escape the onslaught of ravishing fingers. Thorin smiled as his hammer clattered against the metal. His attention turned to a slight sound around the corner.

"Customer Kili," Thorin called out, turning around to face the entrance of the forge. Kili quickly pulled Fili down, preventing more tickles. Fili stopped wondering what to do. He was more modest than Kili when it came to strangers watching. Even though he's had more than enough practice with Oin... The thought still makes him tense... 

Kili shuffled his brother against the anvil and whispered to him.

"no sounds when customers are here. no rest either." Fili couldn't see his brothers expression and was caught off guard when Kili licked his neck. Kili could feel his brother let out a moan and quickly covered his brother's mouth with his lips.

"shhhhh...." He whispered into Fili's mouth. Thorin had greeted the customers away from the anvil and were discussing business. The customers seemed confused by the laughing they had heard prior to entering his forge. They ignored their thoughts when Thorin's stern leer pierced they're minds. Thorin's presence was always very cold and overpowering to his customers. Even though to some of them he was just a simple dwarf. 

Kili had made his way to Fili's nipples and nibbled at them trying to get his brother to break his silence. Fili bit his lip panting heavily, he did not want to be seen by others again. Even though he wanted this... The allure of getting caught ached his senses. His brother teasing his body into stifled moans. Kili's tongue slid down his brother's stomach, his fingers slipping over the cloth that hid Fili's cock, sliding it out of the way. Kili's tongue found Fili's cock twitching for attention.

Fili's body quivered under the sensation, trying to keep his pleasure a secret. His brother's slick tongue quaking his every need. Fili's lips trembled as he imagined through the red veil, Kili's face delving onto his pulsating cock. 

Kili held his brother's bells so they wouldn't jingle and teased his brother with short licks. Fili stifled a loud groan as his cock was submerged in his brothers heated mouth. It's been so long since he had felt his brother's mouth... Fili threw his head back against the anvil, his mouth propped wide as soft breaths escaped. 

Kili bobbed on his brother, slipping his tongue to coat the growing cock in his mouth. His tongue delving into the slit in his brother's tip. Fili's body twitched and shifted his hips against his brother's head. Kili attacked his brother's weakness relentlessly. Fili's body quivered and tried to escape, almost kicking Kili off him. But his brother held him still as his tongue danced over the sensitive spot. 

Thorin nodded goodbye to his customer and returned to the brothers. He grinned at Fili being overpowered by his brother. The young dwarf that had orchestrated the first chain of events, reduced to clutching the anvil for support as his brother claimed his pleasure. 

"Stop Kili." Kili quickly propped himself up in the direction of Thorin's voice. Fili whined at the loss but looked up. 

"Kili get the vile, its time." Kili nodded and crawled over to the table, the scarf shuffling between his legs. His mind finally had mapped out the forge. He picked up the vile in his mouth and crawled back over to Thorin. 

"Give it to Fili." Kili nodded and dropped the vile in his brothers bound hands. Fili curiously fondled the vile with his fingers.

"Put some on your fingers, just a little." Kili spoke. Thorin kept his eye on them incase they used too much. Fili popped the cork and slowly felt the liquid pour over his fingers.

"Thats enough." Thorin bellowed. Fili felt his brother turn and position his arse near Fili's hand. 

"Go easy...I'm a bit swore brother..." Fili pressed his finger against his brother's hole feeling him wince. He stopped concerned.

"Just go slow and coat him. thats all." Thorin instructed. Fili pressed in slowly, his brother whimpering the entire time. He swirled his finger and pulled out. The whimpers on his brother faded. Kili turned back and took the vile, putting the cork in and placing it back on the table. Kili crawled back and licked his brothers cheek.

"Switch places. Fili you will ride your brother." Thorin commanded the two of them. Fili quivered with the demand as Kili grinned widely with excitement. Kili quickly moved his brother and laid infront of the anvil. Fili reached his bound hands for his brothers cock and positioned himself. The ribbon connecting his ankles pressing against Kili's hips, pinned him down slightly. 

Fili started to slide down only to be stopped by his brother, giggling. Thorin chuckled as well.

"Fili your too anxious right now." Thorin chuckled again. Fili mewled not understanding what he did wrong.

Kili licked his fingers and reached his hands to Fili's rear. Fili flinched at the sudden touch then realized he was not prepared yet. He chuckled at himself and felt his brother fingers playfully stroke his insides. Kili grinned and pushed his palm against his brothers sack. Fili lifted his body away and followed his brother's direction. Kili playfully tilted his hand, making his brother follow his every move. No real direction other than to watch in amusement.

Another customer came by and Kili squeaked quietly in delight. Quickly fingering his brother and bending him to his will. He made Fili switch spots again, face just barely touching the anvil. His body bent down and crouched as far as he could with his arse resting on his ankles. Kili laid against the ground and fingered his brother teasingly.

Fili's tongue glazed over the cold metal anvil infront of him. Desperately wanting his brother's cock inside him. The skillful fingers scattering their touches, just barely edging near his prostate. Fili breathed heavily into the metal and bucked his hips back trying to make his brother touch that one spot. 

Kili paused and grinned, biting his lip. He slid his fingers out slightly and held them still. Fili nudged his hips back for more. His head crashed against the anvil, lips locked against the hard metal as heavy breaths left his nose. Kili delved quickly back inside and attacked his brother's prostate, pushing him further into the anvil so he couldn't delay his moans. 

The sudden thump caught the customers attention. Thorin only threw them another stern look and commanded them to continue. His customers quivered at his tone and left him with their order.

Thorin quickly went back and leaned over his anvil, watching his nephew drool against it. Fili felt himself ready to explode as his brother pushed harder into him. Thorin's deep chuckle made Kili stop and pull out instantly. Fili whined loudly forgetting about the customers. He gasped the moment he remembered. Though he did not know they were already gone. 

Fili felt a hand grip his braids and lift his head above the anvil. He blushed feeling exposed to the customers he thought were there.

Thorin's lips crashed against his. His uncle's hungry mouth sucking out his air. Fili moaned and bucked his hips. Kili quickly closed in on his brother's rear and licked his entrance. Fili squealed when his brother grabbed his cock at the same time. Thorin's tongue shoving deeper inside him, ignoring his pleading tongue completely. His uncle's tongue pinned his own down under the strong muscle. His mouth propped open and his throat free to release every breath.

Fili squirmed as his brother's tongue entered him. The soft wet feeling swirling around inside. The squishy sensation pulling and out of him, leaving a wet trail to drift down his cock. His body twitched as his uncle stole the last bit of air in his lungs. Thorin closed his lips, preventing his nephew from gaining any air for a moment then opened again, letting Fili breath in through his uncle.

Kili pulled away as Thorin lifted his brother body up by his braids. 

"Switch."


	4. My pets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili continue to satisfy their uncle. Blinded and bound with gentle ribbons.

Kili quickly laid back infront of the anvil.

He licked his palm and coated his cock quick as his brother squatted back over him. Fili blindly felt for Kili's cock and positioned himself. His scarf trailing down Kili's stomach. Slowly he lowered himself onto his brother's cock. They both moaned, Fili's hole clenching down on Kili's cock. Kili's hands slid on his brothers stomach, the scarf falling over his brothers cock. 

Fili's cock twitched at the shifting cloth, his hole overwhelmed by his brother delicious hot cock inside him. Fili moaned and smiled. The braids at his mouth tugged him forward to meet his uncle's lips one last time. Thorin pulled back to continue working.

Fili started shifting against his brother, Kili's fingers desperately trying to pull him down harder but unable to do so. Fili chuckled at his brother's lust. 

Another costumer came by and Kili quickly pulled his brother's braids down against his body. Fili almost yelled out but his mouth was caught by Kili's and the muffled sound was covered by the clatter of the hammer. Kili hungrily bucked into his brother secretly while the customer was dealt with. Fili's moans drowning his brother body.

The customer left and Thorin returned watching them.

"Fili I want to hear your bells..." Fili understood clearly from his time with Oin. He arched his back and bounced off his brother with large movements. His cock bouncing with bells in tow, clattering together. The movement even got Kilis' chiming. Kili's hands gripped Fili's cock and stroked him as his brother rode him.

Fili moaned and whined, his brothers warm cock stroking the depths of his hole. Kili grinned happily having his brother slide against his cock. It had been too long since they just had each other. For the moment they forgot about Thorin and just enjoyed one another. Their bound hands reaching over each others body. Fili could feel himself about to release again.

Thorin groaned watching them but wanted Fili to hold out longer. 

"Enough Fili." Kili held his brother still even though Fili desperately wanted to continue. 

"Lick your brother Fili." Fili pouted removing himself from his brother's cock. He slid his hands over his brothers body and down his legs. He leaned down and kissed his brothers ankles, making them twitch from the ticklish sensation. Kili giggles and moans as his brothers scarf slides across his skin. 

Fili licked and kissed his way past his brothers cock, nibbling on his brothers nipple. Kili giggled and mewled wrapping his bound hands over his brothers neck. Fili smiled and continued to draw out giggling moans from his brother. Thorin couldn't help but smile back at them. Their ribbons and scarfs pressed so close together. He wished he had more to tie them together like that. 

The day was almost ending but a few customers came back. Fili felt revenge upon his lips and slipped down to his brothers cock, licking him frantically and teasing his tip. Kili held back a mewl. Clearly Fili forgot that Kili had been doing this since the morning. Still he fought harder and sucked his brothers cock deep down his throat. Kili only smiled and stroked his brothers hair.

Thorin finally got rid of his last customers and stalked towards the brothers. He pulled Fili up by his hair and smothered the dwarf with his tongue once again. Fili moaned into his uncle. Kili pouted and sat up leaning into their sounds. Thorin's hand pulled Kili into them so he could reward them both with hungry licks and kisses. He leaned back holding their heads together. The two brother face's wrapped in ribbons, panting before him. Thorin had enough teasing.

He stood and sat on the edge of the anvil, removing his cock from his breaches. 

"Kili come" Kili crawled over and quickly found Thorin's cock, sucking it deep in his mouth. Thorin slipped his fingers through the dark hair and pulled him closer. 

"Fili, take care of your brother." Fili smiled, not being forgotten, and crawled over till his nose found his brothers cheek. His tongue licked out and slowly slipped to his brothers hole. The medicine long been absorbed. Kili moaned onto Thorin's dick and suck harder when he felt his hole slick with his brothers tongue. 

He would have smiled if he could, as he bucked his hips back onto his brother. Fili reached his bound hand between his brothers legs and stroked his brothers cock. Kili mewled being pleasured everywhere, moaning loudly onto Thorin's cock. Thorin pulled Kili down deeper feeling his nephew's throat clench around his tip. He pulled back and continued to thrust into Kili's mouth. 

Fili tried to see how far his tongue could reach. His brother squirmed under him as he pleasured Kili's cock. Each stroke egging the brother to arch his back and shift his hips back into Fili's mouth. Kili's desperate whimpers and whines rattling through Thorin's body. 

Thorin quickly removed Kili from his cock and yanked his body up by his hair. Thorin sniffed the boy's neck causing Kili to shiver and moan. 

"Are you able?..." Thorin's word delved into the boy's ears. He wanted his uncle's cock inside him. But the concern is his voice made Kili wonder if he could. Thorin watched Kili ponder the thought and slipped his fingers to his nephew's hole to test. Slowly he slipped the tip of his finger inside. 

Kili moaned and thrust his cock against his uncle's. Their heated skin sliding across each other. Thorin grinned and slid his finger deeper. Kili moaned more, the pain was gone and only pleasure stimulated his rear. 

Thorin slipped another finger inside his squirming nephew. He paused for a moment as he felt another set of fingers slipping inside with him. Thorin grunted loudly as Fili helped him finger Kili. Kili moaned deeply as they pulled his hole in opposite directions.

"Please....Uncle!...." Kili panted, bucking his hips harder against Thorin's cock. Thorin removed his fingers and flung Kili's body around. Fili leaned back feeling a light cloth brush against his face as Kili's body turned. Thorin swung his arm under Kili's knees and swooped the boy into his arms. He sat back on the anvil, cradling Kili's body. Kili's head resting against Thorin's other arm. 

Thorin jolted the boy's body so he could sit on his uncle's cock. Kili moaned, losing all control over his balance from the position. Kili leaned against his uncle's chest and held onto Thorin's shoulder with both hands. Thorin leaned with Kili and slid his hand over his cock to position it to his nephew's hole. Slowly he leaned forward, sliding his nephew down onto him. 

Kili's hole gratefully accepted his uncle's warm hard cock. Kili almost purred as he grinned with pleasure. Thorin leaned himself back slightly and bucked hard into his nephew, sending him up a few inches before falling back down to meet another hard thrust. Kili moaned and gaped as his tongue licked the air. 

Fili couldn't see what was happening but knew his brother was receiving his uncle's cock. His hands felt their way back to the anvil were the delicious sounds of his brother called out to him. He found his uncle's knees but not his brothers. His finger's slid between Thorin's thighs and felt Kili's arse bounce off of them. Fili stroked his uncle's sack, receiving a loud groan.

"Fili..." Thorin breathed heavily trying to focus his thoughts away from his nephew's tight hole clenching down hungrily at his cock. Fili propped his head up, though he was blocked by Kili's body. His hands followed Kili's arse as it was bucked up and slid over his brother's cock. He held his hands still in the air as Kili's cock slid through them. 

Kili mewled.

"Please brother..." Kili's moans quivered over Fili's lips. Fili crawled up to find his own hands and stood beside the anvil, bending over to replace his hands with his open lips. The tip of his brother's cock slipped in his mouth and back out. He lowered his head more and fully received Kili's cock as it slid in and out.

Thorin groaned eying Kili's drool from his moans. He glanced down at Fili, sucking his brothers cock. He smirked and bucked hard, tossing Kili higher than before, his cock submerging into his brothers throat. 

Fili gagged and pulled back.

"Stay there..." Thorin deep husky voice flowed into his ears. Fili leaned back down as his uncle thrust his brothers cock deep in his throat each time. Fili held onto the anvil for support.

Kili threw his head back, clutching tightly to his uncle's shoulder. His breaths cutting between his words.

"uncle....brother..." Repeated over and over through Thorin's constant thrusts. Thorin's lips quickly nibbled the boy's neck making his nephew cry out in pleasure. Fili could feel his brother's cock tense more and more inside his mouth. He closed his lips tighter and sucked hard onto his brothers cock. 

Kili's mouth fell open, quick breaths leaving his chest in tiny whimpers. He thrust his hips into his brother releasing his cum deep in his brother's throat. Fili gagged, caught off guard and opened his mouth, the cum slipping back onto his brother's cock. Thorin slowed and tensed himself, preventing himself from finishing. 

He growled at Fili who quickly responded by licking his brothers cum back into his mouth. Kili panted, his body fully relaxed against his uncle. Thorin shifted and Fili moved away. He laid Kili's back against the anvil, his legs and head hanging from the edges. 

Fili felt his braids being tugged again and followed them. His lips met his brother's softened cock. Fili licked it as his uncle lifted his hips and bent his back forward. His bound hands holding onto the anvil between Kili's thighs. Thorin positioned himself at Fili's hole and quickly thrust in without warning. Fili gasped, his mouth landing on Kili's cock. Kili moaned and stroked his brothers hair.

Thorin relentlessly plowed into Fili, leaving the boy little time to gasp for air. His mouth full of his brother soft cock aching to grow again. Kili leaned his head back and smiled, pulling his brothers hair into him. 

Thorin groaned as he thrust into his blonde nephew. He angled himself down and thrust into the boy's prostate. Fili cried onto his brother's cock. His uncle pounding down on his pleasure point, throwing his cock around as the bells jingled everywhere. Thorin groaned at the sound of the bells and smirked thrusting harder. 

Fili choked on his breath with his brother cock still resting in his mouth. His mouth gaped open and Kili's cock slowly slipped out. The pleasure swarmed his body and quivered breaths left his lips. Kili sat up and pulled his brothers braids back, tilting his head. Kili's wrists behind his brother. Quickly he closed his mouth around his brothers neck and moaned into it. 

Fili thrust forward as his cum seeped out as his brother's tongue lashed against his skin. 

Thorin smiled and thrust deep inside him before pulling out and bringing the brothers close together. Yanking Kili off the anvil to his knees to meet his brothers height. Thorin rubbed himself and spilled his cum over their lips. Fili moaned as Kili smiled licking his tongue out. Strong hands stroked their hair as Kili licked the cum off his brothers lips. Fili chuckled and licked back at his brother.

Thorin smiled and slid his thumbs over the ribbons covering their eyes, allowing them to see again. They blinked and looked up at their uncle. Kili with a playful smile and Fili with a lustful grin. 

Kili jumped up and swung the scarf around his uncles neck, yanking him down to the ground. Thorin grunted as he toppled on his nephew's body. Kili's hands still holding the scarf between their bodies. Thorin smirked at his playful nephew and reached over to the blonde one, pulling them together. 

Thorin slipped out from the scarf and placed his hand beside Fili and Kili's head, propping up his body to look at them. Kili winked at his brother who smiled back. In unison they turned to their uncle, innocent smiles on their faces.

"Will you keep us uncle?" They both purred to him. Thorin chuckled deeply before leaning down to lick their ears, making them squirm.

"Aye, let go home pets..."

will have to make more drawings for this

Drawing below done by alythekitten on tumblr


End file.
